Paul Evans
British |family = Munroe (boss) Ben Mitchell (friend) Jack Harvey (friend) Stoppard (friend) Finch (colleague) Jackie Philips |affiliations = Munroe (boss) SO19 |enemies = Viktor Skobel Alexei Jimmer Collins Nadya Prushnatova Yuri Gorsoy Levi Stratov Jamahl Tyler |voice = Craig Scott}} Paul Evans is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a supporting character in The Getaway: Black Monday. Evans is a member of SO19 and works for Munroe. He is a colleague of the newly transferred Ben Mitchell and is good friends with Jack Harvey and Stoppard. Early Life Not much is known about Evans's early life. He was born in the 1970's and would later join the police force. Eventually he worked his way up and became a firearms officer and joined Munroe's SO19 firearms team some time prior to 2004. He comes across as quite stubborn and appears to be someone who always has to have the last word. 2004 Evans and Mitch start off as enemies because Evans doesn't trust Mitch much at all. In the opening cutscene he is seen arguing with Harvey and making subtle remarks about Mitch being the liability of the team. He assists Mitch and the others in the raid on the Collins gang flat. When Mitch points his gun at an innocent woman passing by, he tells Mitch to calm down. Later in the canteen, he speaks with Stoppard about Mitch and informs him that Mitch shot a kid in the back a year ago. He then sits down with Mitch and starts insulting him again, causing Mitch to get up and attack him. The two briefly fight but Munroe interrupts them. Evans then assists Mitch, Munroe and Harvey in the assault on the Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym. Afterwards he is seen by Sam Thompson making fun about Mitch with another officer and calling him a liability. He then tells Munroe that they have discovered the dead body of Sleeves in one of the lockers. Evans is not seen again until he meets up with Jackie Philips, Mitch and Munroe at the safe house. Evans then goes along with Munroe and Mitch to the London Underground where the two of them team up to stop Tyler. Evans then tells Mitch he is taking Tyler back to the station. Suddenly he is ambushed by the Yardies and Tyler is set free. He calls for urgent backup from Mitch and Mitch comes to his rescue saving him. He then stays behind as Mitch goes to stop Tyler. Afterwards, Mitch arrests Tyler and takes him back to the station. Evans and another officer then take a screaming Tyler into the police station. Evans then joins Mitch at the hotel after learning of the death of Munroe. The two of them confront the Russian Youth who shot Munroe and they witness him commit suicide. Mitch goes begins angrily yellinh but Evans, now understanding why Mitchell is so closed off, calms him down and tells him it wasn't his fault. Evans now finally likes and respects Mitch, having realised what he's capable of. After Mitch calms down, the two of them return to the station. Evans is present during the raid on the Borough Factory and helps shoot down several Yardies and Thieves in Law gang members. Finally, Evans along with Stoppard and Harvey, arrive on scene at the finale of the game. If Mitch has been killed by Eddie, Evans will say "Shots fired the fuckers are up here move it!" as they enter the pumphouse. In the final cutscene he is seen patrolling the area along with Harvey and Stoppard. Personality At first, Evans is arrogant and cocky and is described by Harvey as someone who always has to have the last word. He distrusts Mitch deeply, and always makes snide comments about him. Evans also seems to annoy fellow police officer Harvey. However, Evans respects his boss, Munroe, and has been reprimanded by the latter a few times. After Munroe's death, Evans changes his attitude towards Mitch and starts to respect him. Mission Appearances *Tuesday *Shoreditch Boys *The Latvian Cowboy *Under Ground Activity *The Jamaican (Boss) *Desperate Measures *The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre *Your Man with the Tattoo *The Fall of an Icon Trivia *Evans is the officer who discovers the dead body of Sleeves. *When playing as Sam in the mission, The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre, she spots Evans and can hear him mocking Mitch. *If Mitch dies at the end of the game, it is likely that Evans would have taken over as the new leader of the SO19 team as he seems to be the most confident of the group. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Police Category:Mission givers